


Surrendering to the Devil

by KalChloe1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Cain, POV Lucifer, Shameless Smut, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: The Devil calls Cain intent on renegotiating their deal.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Surrendering to the Devil

Lucifer had done a lot of thinking since his fake marriage to Marcus. He had pondered so hard he imagined invisible smoke coming from his ears and filling his penthouse. He had feelings for both Chloe and Cain, but realistically, he could only have one.

But then again, he was the devil he could have both. He could maintain his relationship with Chloe, leaving it unchanged, continuing to be her consultant, and solving murders. An evil smile formed as he considered Cain in his office, trying to deny his jealousy and desperation.

Lucifer loved Chloe, but he had many reasons why he could never act upon those feelings. He didn’t know her part in dear old dad’s plans, refused to allow her to be a pawn, and she was mortal. Plain and simple, he would outlive her.

Cain understood him in a way no one else ever would. He was immortal and cursed by his father. He couldn’t die, but if he did, dear old dad had a contingency plan; his body and soul transported to hell for eternal life. 

He was cursed to walk the earth for all eternity and when he found freedom. It was just an illusion; his sin as the first murderer was inescapable, and he would be cursed once more with eternal life in hell. He was never getting into heaven.

Lucifer smirked, knowing exactly where Cain would end up. He would be in his bed, waiting for the devil to return. Lucifer frowned, realizing his dad would have won.

He wanted to blame everything on their kiss, but he felt those sparks, before. Their undeniable chemistry existed between Cain and him and required exploration. Tonight, he intended to renegotiate their deal.

=====

Cain sighed as he stepped into the elevator. He hadn’t planned on coming to see Lucifer. He didn’t care for the emotions stirring inside of him since Lucifer had kissed him.

He had vowed to have no emotional entanglements. He didn’t need the devil breaking through his armor. He had created his walls for a reason.

Cain had watched too many people die over the centuries. He couldn’t get attached when he was doomed to walk the Earth for all eternity. It was imperative he remained alone.

He had made a deal with the devil to die. He shook his hand, knowing death was his deepest darkest desire. He wanted to deny he felt something when he’d taken his hand.

Cain hadn’t felt the sparks or enjoyed the handshake for reasons other than a promise to break his curse. He hadn’t become erect from such a simple act. His excitement had come from the possibility of death.

He hadn’t been pleased with his enthusiasm for other purposes. He didn’t find his smile intoxicating and hadn't returned it for another reason. He wasn’t extremely hard by the time, he climbed onto his bike and in desperate need of a cold shower.

Cain had continued to deny his response on his drive home, after entering his house, and even while he masturbated in the shower. He was not attracted to the devil, and whatever this was would pass. His comment about Lucifer’s sexual partners, and his file being longer than his johnson was not about jealousy.

He hadn’t wanted to touch Lucifer and wasn’t pleased with Lucifer’s reaction. He wasn’t thrilled when Lucifer openly looked at his manhood. He hadn’t been annoyed when Lucifer had mentioned he hadn’t had a snog in ages.

Cain certainly wasn’t going to the penthouse to secretly spend time with Lucifer. He wasn’t allowing Lucifer to try ways he had already attempted and failed. He had no other reason to come here other than to die.

He sighed. Denial was a river, and he was swimming in it. Hell, he was drownding. 

Cain wanted to believe what he was feeling would go away. He thought if he continued to ignore his response, he would escape, and then he had his undercover assignment. He stared at the ceiling the first night, wishing Lucifer would join him. 

He had hoped Lucifer would accidentally walk into the bathroom while he was in the shower. He had wanted Lucifer to catch him. He had imagined his hand belonged to Lucifer, and he was the one who had brought him to orgasm.

Cain had been infuriated when Lucifer got upset over an onion skin. He had meant what he said, “Thank god that this marriage is over!” He had been engaging in some form of demented foreplay, and the first thing that crossed his mind after Chloe said, "Your cover is still intact," was make-up sex.

He was so sexually frustrated that he’d lost it over where the dishes were supposed to go. He stunned when Lucifer came back and kissed him, and he had almost returned his kiss. He was fearful of what might have transpired later.

Cain had been disappointed when their shame marriage was over. He felt his pulse race when Lucifer summoned him and raced right over. Stepping off the elevator, he thought, ‘I want the devil!’

====

Lucifer glanced up at the sky. He hoped dear-old dad was watching. He intended to take Cain right here where all of heaven would see. 

He was going to tempt the first son of Adam. After all, he had been the one to tempt his mother, Eve, so having her son, Cain, seemed poetic. He was keeping it in the family.

Lucifer suspected his brother, Amenadiel would make an appearance at some point. He didn’t care what his goodie two shoes’ brother thought. Amenadiel should he happy his plan was no longer to kill Cain.

He pondered the wording of his original deal, “I will find a way to end your infinite misery if it’s the last thing, I do.” He studied Cain as he continued, “You may have crossed paths with god, but you certainly never made a deal with the devil. Now have you? What’s say we change that.” Holding his hand out, he waited, and Cain took his hand, “What, do I have, to lose?" and he responded, “Well, hopefully, your life.”

Lucifer couldn’t break his deal or go back on his word. He needed to convince Cain that dear old dad was never going to allow him to break his curse, so he’d had an epiphany. He wanted to continue their sham marriage and make it something real.

He had his glass and one for Cain to toast to their new deal. He’d make his move after Cain finished his drink. The devil was having the first murder tonight, and hopefully, all the ones that followed.

Lucifer grinned as he heard the elevator, finally, his conquest had arrived. He smirked as he heard Cain, “I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.” He highly doubted Cain would be doing much sleeping, and Cain was going to end up in his bed.

===== 

Cain found Lucifer on the balcony and walked out to stand next to him. He wasn’t in the mood to feel the pain from another failed attempt to end his miserable existence. Afraid of what might transpire, he grumbled, “I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.”

He took the drink from Lucifer, wondering what they were drinking too. He held the glass but didn’t consume his drink, curious about what Lucifer was plotting. He tried to deny his attraction as he stared at Lucifer and sighs as he heard, “We have got to be committed.”

Cain couldn’t help but wonder what else Lucifer wanted, and grumbled, “I already married you, I’m not sure, how more committed, I could be.” He studied Lucifer, getting a distinct impression, he was going to regret his words. He downed his drink in an attempt to distract him.

====

Lucifer smiled, thinking once more about how Cain wouldn’t be leaving. He handed Cain a glass and began to execute his plan. He studied Cain while he boldly declared, “We have got to be committed.”

He grinned after Cain mentioned their marriage. Delighted, Cain had inadvertently revealed he was still thinking about their undercover assignment. He chuckled, thrilled by how the pieces were falling, right into place.

Lucifer suspected Cain downed his drink in an attempt to deny his emotions. He kept his eyes trained on Cain as he declared, “True, but there are so many things we never got to try.” He sipped his drink while he continued to admire Cain, allowing his eyes to settle on one particular area, knowing Cain was more affected than Cain cared to admit.

He wasn’t speaking about ways to attempt to kill Cain. He had wanted that before, but he had something entirely different in mind, now. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Cain looked away and moved toward the railing.

Lucifer moved as if he were going to stand beside him. He altered his course at the last second and purred, “I can think of several things.” Moving in closer, he pressed into Cain, wanting to make him aware of his erection and intentions while he challenged him to deny his desires. 

===

Cain looked away to admire the view as he tried to ignore his reaction. He placed his hands on the railing and swallowed as Lucifer moved to stand behind him. He tried to ignore the way his breath caressed his neck while Lucifer purred, “I can think of several things.” 

He tightened his grip on the railing as Lucifer pressed into him from behind. He tried to ignore the erection, pressing into his ass, but he became harder. He could feel his pulse racing, knowing where Lucifer wanted this to go.

Cain could push Lucifer away and leave, something he really should do. Yet, he remained, knowing his hesitation was giving Lucifer an opening. He finally managed to speak as he huskily groaned, “This is a bad idea.”

====

Lucifer didn’t agree nor hesitate as he firmly gripped Cain’s hip with one hand, and his other moved to stoke Cain’s erection. He continued the steady movement of his hand while he brushed his lips against his ear. Nibbling on the lobe, before he challenged, “You wanted to know how you can be more committed.”

He had Cain right where he wanted. He wasn’t going to allow Cain to deny, wanting him. Increasing the pressure of his hand, he suggested, “A consummating of our marriage.”

Lucifer smiled against his neck as he heard Cain breath in. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Cain’s jeans giving Cain plenty of time to object. Hearing none, he pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips and wrapped his hand around his erection after it sprung free from its confinement. 

He pumped his hand along his length as he stepped back to strip his clothing, relinquishing his hold only briefly to switch hands and remove his dress shirt. He quickly pushed his pants and boxers over his hips and kicked his garments away, before, moving closer, again.

His eyes trained on the rapidly beating pulse at his neck while he purred, “You know you want to, right here with this lovely view so, my dear old dad can look down and see us.” He began to strip Cain of his leather jacket, smirking when his arms moved to allow him to complete his task. Tossing the garment, he pulled the t-shirt up and over his head, and throw it, all while pumping his hand. 

Lucifer grinned as Cain gripped the railing once more, and his ass rubbed into him while Cain toed off his boots and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He finally had Cain completely naked. His eyes trained on his pulse, and he couldn’t resist, nipping at his pulse, deciding to mark Cain, last. 

He increased the momentum of his hand, refusing to go further until Cain admitted, wanting his cock inside of his ass. It was time to drive his final point home, “Once I’m successful, you will have eternal life in hell, so, a renegotiation where you give in to your deepest darkest desire now.” He pressed into Cain more, waiting for him to comply.

====

Cain tried to force his limbs to move, knowing he was right where the devil wanted him. He wasn’t weak, and he could easily free himself. He desperately wanted to deny his body, but he was tired of fighting.

He had already been hard, and Lucifer was making him even more aware of his reaction. He had to admit he was intrigued, wanting to know how he could be more committed to dying. But as Lucifer increased the pressure against his erection, he was doubtful Lucifer was talking about death. 

Cain wanted to argue that he had been talking about dying, not giving in to desires. He didn’t have a marriage to consummate, but he couldn’t say the words. He breathed in, thinking, ‘I’ll just listen and leave before Lucifer takes this further.’

He felt the smile against his neck, and he knew his window of opportunity to end this was rapidly closing. He tried once more to get his limbs to obey as he felt his jeans unbutton and unzip. He wanted to scream, he didn’t want this, and wasn’t becoming harder with each passing, second.

Cain was back in that river of denial, once more, only now with his jeans and boxers at his ankles. He had another juncture to flee when Lucifer stepped back, but his hand was still steadily stroking and making the pre-cum pool at the head of his shaft. He tried to find strength when Lucifer released his manhood, but, instead, he missed his touch for those mere seconds.

He even complied and moved his arms for Lucifer to slip his leather jacket off and remove his t-shirt, but quickly moved his hands back to the railing. He hadn’t had a snog in so long and grunted when he felt the shaft pressing into his ass. He gripped the metal tighter as he gave in, toeing off his boots and kicking off his jeans and boxers, groaning as his actions made him even more aware of the hardness against his cheeks. 

Cain was naked but still refused to voice his desires. He looked up at the sky, which had been clear with not a cloud in sight but had filled with dark threatening clouds. He was going to be struck down by lightning and or drenched to the bone.

He couldn’t stifle his groan as Lucifer scraped his teeth over his neck. He wanted to scream his deepest darkest desire was to die. Knowing what Lucifer meant, he would belong to the devil. 

Cain couldn’t take the constant pressure against his manhood and ass. He thrust his hips, attempting to get what he desired without the verbal agreement. He whimpered as Lucifer denied him, and demanded, “You want more, you have to say so…”

He tightened his grip on the railing, feeling his shaft between his cheeks and pressing into his rectum, and the movement of his hand on his length lessening to gently massaged his balls. His last shard of control disintegrated as he huskily declared, “Yes, I’m yours.” He knew there was no turning back now.

=====

Lucifer grunted when Cain thrust his hips and ground into his erection. He easily countered rocking his hips, so his shaft only brushed where Cain wanted him. He grinned as he heard Cain whimper, and huskily demanded, “You want more, you have to say so…”

He teasingly slid his shaft between his cheeks and rubbed his tip against his rectum. He was going to make Cain regret making the devil wait. He even slowed the movement of his hand to massage his balls instead.

Lucifer smirked, knowing if Cain didn’t give in soon, he would climax before penetration. Finally, hearing the words he desired, he slowly thrust his hips, allowing his shaft to penetrate his ass. His own grunt matched Cain’s as he had the first inch tightly encased within him. 

He kept his pace slow, wanting to savor and feel each inch driving into his ass during their first coupling. He groaned as the tightness surrounded each inch of his shaft. His actions were teasing both of them, but he refused to fill Cain’s ass faster.

The first crack of thunder lite up the night sky as he pushed the final inch of his shaft into Cain’s tight ass. He grunted and still, enjoying being buried deep within his tight ass. He smiled as Cain groaned, “Please…”

He didn’t comply, brushing his lips along the column of his neck and nibbling on his ear, before, he declared, “You made the devil wait, so I intend to take this nice and slow.” He smirked as Cain moaned and rocked his hips. Gripping his hip, he purred, “I’m in control, this round, maybe, I’ll allow you control, later.”

More lighting, lite up the night sky and thunder boomed while Lucifer slowly rocked his hips, pulling his shaft back until he was almost out and then, bulldozing forward into his ass. He repeated his actions but drove his shaft slowly in and out. He could even be swayed to go faster, by the rain that had begun to sprinkle, down on their joined bodies.

Lucifer brushed against his prostrate and grunted as the muscles surrounding his shaft clenched tightly. He relished how quickly he had made Cain cum. But he had only just begun and was in no hurry to finish, purring, “Damn…better than…I imagined…”

====

Cain groaned as he felt the first inch filling him. He gripped the railing tighter as he felt each inch slow, and attempted to thrust his hips, needing more. But Lucifer refused to budge and kept his pace painstakingly slow.

He smirked as he heard Lucifer groan, glad his decent inside was teasing him, too. He moaned when he felt his balls smack against his ass, and ignored the loud crack of thunder from above. He didn’t care what God or Lucifer’s siblings thought he felt alive for the first time in centuries. 

His grunt was dangerously close to a whimper when Lucifer remained still. He savored the feeling of fullness from their joined bodies, but his body was begging for more. His own verbal plea followed as he groaned, “Please…”

He groaned again as Lucifer continued to remain still. He wondered if Lucifer planned on making him die from frustration as he felt his lips caressing his neck. He swallowed hard as he heard, “You made the devil wait, so I intend to take this nice and slow.” 

Cain should have anticipated he was going to pay for making the devil wait. He moaned and rocked his hips in an attempt to get his way, and growled when Lucifer instantly stopped by gripping his hip.He gulped, thinking, ‘His plan is to kill me with pleasure!’ 

He trembled as he heard Lucifer declared, “I’m in control, this round, maybe, I’ll allow you control, later.” His pulse raced, knowing Lucifer was already plotting more ways to make him squirm. He’d be lucky if he could walk tomorrow.

Cain doubted Lucifer intended to allow him control, tonight. He didn’t care, already knowing from his reaction now, he would never be able to deny his feelings or Lucifer again. He was at the mercy of the devil.

But then again, he could always get electrocuted by the lighting from Lucifer’s siblings, throwing a tantrum. He honestly didn't desire to die, tonight, and sighed as Lucifer finally began to move, thinking at first, Lucifer had changed his mind about going slow when his shaft plowed right back into his ass. His loud groan of frustration mixed with the thunder as he felt his shaft slowly plunging in and out of him.

Cain hoped, when the rain began to pour down on their bodies, Lucifer would thrust harder and faster. He growled as the slow pace continued, and he attempted to counter by rocking his hips, but Lucifer gripped his hip tighter, making it clear he wasn’t the one in control. He moved with him, enduring the painstakingly slow rhythm. 

He gasped as Lucifer stimulated his prostrate, pushing him over the edge, and making his muscles tighten repeatably while Lucifer continuously drove his shaft into his ass. He was going to die from the slow torturous pace Lucifer had set, and he continued to contract lost in the pleasure Lucifer was enticing from his body. He had to agree this was better than any of his fantasies. 

Cain had lost count of the number of times Lucifer had brought him to orgasm. He had given up, attempting to alter the pace, since after his first orgasm, he had tried, and Lucifer went even slower. His grunts and moans were a continuous string as the rain steadily poured down upon them. 

He thrust his hips harder, grunting, “Yes…,” as Lucifer finally rammed his shaft into him harder and faster. He climaxed, his seed shooting from his manhood, and his ass spasmed when Lucifer sank his teeth into his neck, marking him. His scream of ecstasy echoed into the night, “Lucifer…”

====

Lucifer was lost in the pleasure of their bodies, joined as one. He was killing himself with the slow torturous pace, but he refused to alter his speed. He was going to wait until the last few moments, wanting to ensure Cain would never deny him again.

He countered with a twist of his hips when Cain tried to persuade him. He kept his pace even slower until Cain accepted he was the one in control. He resumed his previous speed after he brought Cain to several more orgasms. 

Lucifer growled in pleasure as the muscles surrounding his shaft held him in a vice. He continued the steady pace of his hand, determined to propel Cain completely over the edge. His grunts and moans were like music to his ears.

He couldn’t even be persuaded by the rain pouring down on their joined bodies. His own grunts and moans echoed into the night air as he decided to allow Cain to thrust faster, and he drove his shaft harder and faster, deciding it was time to mark the first murder. 

Lucifer smirked as Cain practically screamed yes. He sank his teeth into his neck, delighted by the orgasm he enticed from Cain. He was dangerously close to his own orgasm as he heard his name.

He lifted his mouth, slowly running his tongue over the few droplets of blood before he admired his mark. Cain would always be marked by the Devil, even after it faded and healed. He pounded into the tightness surrounding and spasming around his shaft, bulldozing deeper as he pulsed, and his essence flowed into Cain while his own scream echoed into the night, “Cain…”

Lucifer still buried deep inside, relishing the aftermath for a few moments before he slowly slipped out. He wasn’t done with Cain, not by a long shot. He intended to continue making Cain surrender to him.

====

Cain practically purred when Lucifer ran his tongue over his mark. He matched Lucifer’s pace trembling from his need to feel his semen flowing into his spasming ass. His knees felt weak as he finally felt the warmth and heard Lucifer scream his name.

He gripped the metal tighter when his shaft remained deep inside of him. He didn’t want Lucifer to stop and knew Lucifer had only ended their first round. And he groaned in protest as Lucifer slowly slipped his shaft from him. 

Cain wasted no time, turning around, wrapping his arms around his waist, and kissing him. He ignored the rain steadily pouring down as he slipped his tongue inside to battle with his. Pulled back for air, he demanded, “I have a stipulation on our new deal.”

====

Lucifer smiled, knowing the groan he’d heard from Cain, meant he still wanted more. He was more than pleased when Cain turned, wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed him. He battled for control of their kiss until Cain removed his mouth from his own.

He slid his hands downwards to cup Cain’s ass. Holding him close, he was intrigued by what Cain might want. He began to massage his firm cheeks as he asked, “What might that be?”

Lucifer could tell the gentle caress was affecting Cain. He intended to have Cain begging once he had Cain in his bed. He wouldn’t be doing much sleeping tonight.

====

Cain tried to ignore the gentle caress and how their bodies aligned together. It hadn’t even been five minutes, and he was more than ready for the next round. He was eager to discover if Lucifer allowed him to be the one in control. 

He tried to focus, needing to be serious, having a few demands of his own. He hadn’t been joking about the number of partners Lucifer had, and he had never been the sharing type. His voice was husky as he answered, “The devil is only with me.” 

Cain hoped the grin was a good sign. He would be upset if Lucifer said no, but he had just surrendered to the devil. He shivered as the rain began to come down in buckets.

===

Lucifer grinned. He remembered how Cain strutted downstairs and introduced himself. All the women were practically drooling at the man.

He even recalled how Cain refused to take his hand spouting off about his ninety-two partners and his file being as long as his johnson. He had laughed and openly admired the package in question. 

Lucifer was pleased to discover Pierce hadn’t been lying. He was definitely going to enjoy having his thick and lengthy penis inside his ass when he finally allowed Cain to have him. He could handle being only with Cain, and snarked, “Is that all?”

He sighed as the rain started to come down even harder. He was surprised his siblings hadn’t decided to cause a freak snowstorm. He should get Cain inside before he caught death by cold, and quirked, “Do you want to seal our new deal with a kiss here, or maybe in the shower, and then in my bed?”

====

Cain answered by bringing his mouth to his and kissing Lucifer. He slipped his tongue inside to battle with his. Breaking their kiss for air, he grumbled, “I do have a few others, and your sibling can stop already.”

He was right in his assumption he would be soaked to the bone. It was a miracle Lucifer had tossed his jacket into the penthouse. He sighed, knowing the rest were soaked, and he said, “Soaking my clothes worked in your favor.”

Cain couldn’t drive his motorcycle home wearing just his leather jacket and helmet. He’d probably get pulled over and arrested for indecent exposure. He smirked, and then said, “It’s not like I can drive home, naked.”

====

Lucifer was curious about his other demands. He decided to find out inside quite sick of the rain. He didn’t want Cain to get sick, but then again, if Cain did, he would be stuck in bed.

He glanced at the sky before he looked back at Cain. He didn’t care what his siblings or dear old dad thought. He had gotten what he wanted and wouldn't be giving Cain up for any reason.

Lucifer looked over at their drenched clothes and smirked. His siblings had indeed done him a favor, and he was doubtful the items would be dry by morning. Pierce might have to take the day off tomorrow.

He chuckled as he imagined Cain naked on his motorcycle. He suddenly pictured Cain naked in his lap with his shaft buried deep, and he smirked, thinking, trying naked motorcycle riding might be fun. Stepping away from Cain, he said, “Let’s go inside and workout the finer details of our new deal.”

====

Cain missed the closeness of his body and nodded while wondering what else Lucifer could possibly want. He had already given himself to the devil. He quickly gathered his clothes before following Lucifer inside and suggesting, “Let’s hammer out the finer points in the shower and then in bed.”

He’d have to ring the items out and hang them in the bathroom to dry. He would be lucky if his clothes were dry by morning. But he could handle damp clothes to drive home and change.

Cain smiled as Lucifer nodded in agreement. He had a feeling he was going to have him in the shower and then in his bed. He grinned before he declared, “Something tells me I’m going to be very tired, and I better remember to keep the shades in my office closed.”

====

Lucifer nodded in agreement. He would be pounding his shaft into Cain’s tight ass in both places. He smirked as he declared, “Here you thought, you’d be sleeping in your own bed tonight.”

He planned on continuing until the early hours of the morning. He was hoping to convince Pierce by morning to call in sick. He wanted to keep their relationship a secret and Cain all to himself. 

Lucifer led Cain into the bathroom. He closed the door as he declared, “Yes, here at the penthouse Cain the first murder is mine and beyond Lieutenant Marcus Pierce is mine.” Starting the water, he asked, “What is your next demand?”

====

Cain chuckled. He had said that, but he had been lying through his teeth. He admired the fine ass as he followed Lucifer into the bathroom. 

He was in complete agreement and began to ring out his clothes as he declared, “We’ll seal that with a kiss in a second.” He hoped Lucifer didn’t take his request the wrong way. He was a much more private person, and answered, “I want to keep us a secret, we can have fun, seeing how long it takes for everyone to figure it out.” 

Cain wasn’t going to leave the devil waiting again and dropped his clothes to get his kiss. He stepped into the shower after Lucifer and kissed him underneath the spray of warmth. Breaking the kiss for air, he declared, “You need to lock the elevator and wear a bulletproof vest.”

=== 

Lucifer raised his eyebrow while he watched Cain. He realized why Cain was ringing out his clothes and didn’t want to be waiting again. His plan for the shower was hard and fast, but he could always modify his pace.

He grinned when Cain suddenly dropped his clothes and came over to him. It seemed Cain had learned his lesson. Stepping into the shower, he moved underneath the spray, having no issues with his first request.

Lucifer returned the kiss, enjoying how their tongues battled. He rather liked the idea of seeing how long it took for everyone to figure out their relationship. His hands began to explore, and he breathed in when Cain broke their kiss. 

He didn’t have a problem with locking the elevator, but he did with the vest. He brushed his lips over his fading mark before declaring, “I’ll lock the elevator at night, but I won't agree to the vest.” He smirked as Cain trembled against him.

===

Cain enjoyed his hands caressing his body, but gasped as Lucifer touched his mark. He wanted more than his hands and mouth. He refused to be teased by Lucifer, this round. 

He ran his hands down his back and cupped Lucifer’s ass in his hands. He ground his hips as he asked, “What does the devil want me to do, so he’ll wear the vest?” He groaned as Lucifer answered, “We’ll pound the details of that out in the bedroom.”

Cain would have Lucifer wearing a vest one way or another. He had surrendered to the devil tonight. And tomorrow, Lucifer was going to surrender to him. 

The end


End file.
